Expressions
by Karena Sasuke
Summary: His eyes told me the world - told me that he only had them for me. His touch was nothing in comparison. His body couldn’t make love to me the way his eyes could. NejiXSakura... Dedicated to m00kie!


Hi, kids!

So, I've decided to do a tribute to an _adoring fan,_ who sent me a very endearing e-mail a day or two ago. m00kie expressed a sincere love for Tattoo and my writing that made my heart feel tingly and excited my passion for the NejiXSakura pairing.

So, m00kie, this is for you.

It's about silent expression and how, sometimes, words are just unnecessary and superfluous. It's about the expression of the eyes.

If people are seriously pleased by this one-shot, it can become a series to include the expression of voice, taste, touch, and smell. Essentially, the senses.

So, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Expression:**

**Sight**

It was beautiful and translucent. The water emanated this brilliant quality that just magnified happiness.

I watched, contemplating, as my fellow teammates swam peacefully in the simple little lake that just happened to cross our paths on the way back to Konoha.

The mission had been long and tiring, but three weeks of running in circles could do that to you. The whole point had been to find a rogue ninja who had been detected in the village. Said ninja had a death-list following him that had rose to the double digits. When we finally caught up with him, we ended up being too late. Some other bastard or ninja had gotten to him before our assassination squad could. Sucks, doesn't it?

But, oh well.

It had been about three years since I first joined, well… got enlisted into, _his _team. It was on _his_ team that I learned how to kill someone the right way… the silent way. It was on _his_ team that I learned what a real man was; not the boys, Sasuke and Naruto played.

It was on Neji's team that I found the solitude I so desired.

It was on Neji's team that I found what a ninja really was.

If there was one day I know I'll never forget, it would be the day I opened my door to find Neji standing behind it.

* * *

Flashback… 

_Sakura looked around her apartment after everyone left. It was always such a mess when the boys left it. Sure, it was all in good fun, but how much alcohol can a few drunk shinobi spill?_

_Quickly, she grabbed a rag from her sink and went to town on the seepage that had collected on her furniture. It was as she cleaned her coffee table that she spotted the spill on her carpet._

"_Aww, man… I'm going to kill them." She growled to no one and then walked toward her fridge to grab a bottle of club soda to douse the rag in. _

_Before she could even get back to the sink, a knock sounded at her door. A very firm and strong knock that resonated with power and professionalism. The knock told her that it was best for her not to ignore this one, so she, rag in hand, walked to the door and slowly pulled it open._

_The shock must have been easy to read on her face, because Neji's eyebrow instantly rose. It probably didn't help that the wet rag in her hand splattered to the floor as well._

"_Are you alright, Haruno?" The formal Hyuga asked in his business tone that made her think of some crazed lawyer man. Ha._

_A smile formed on Sakura's face as she tried to… well… save face. "Yes, fine. What brings you here?" She asked, feeling slightly retarded and extremely inebriated._

"_It has been decided by the Hokage and I that you would be a perfect addition to the Assassination Squad. We've decided this because of your intellect and chakra control. Here are your orders." He said as a matter-of-factly and handed her the scroll the Hokage had obviously sent with him. _

_Then, he turned to leave and Sakura was graced with probably the most beautiful male-specimen of an ass this side of Konoha. It had to be the booze talking… Or thinking._

End Flashback…

* * *

It was never the booze and I realized that with every hour I spent with my captain. That felt so right… Calling him _my captain_ just did. 

I tried desperately not to out-right stare at his naked torso as he sat in the cool, chilling water. He was just so pretty and perfect. His body was toned and as proportioned as proportioned can be. And those eyes. Those eyes were the kind that saw all- that could look through you completely and see everything in their purest, most broken-down form.

I often wonder whether those eyes do look at me or just through me. Or if those eyes only see me as a teammate and not a woman.

All I knew for certain was that my eyes certainly appreciated him. Every part of him.

The water was a little cold for my liking, as I walked into the little lake wearing nothing but my bindings and a pair of cotton panties. My eyes instantly went to him for a second and then I looked away as his caught mine. There they were looking just as beautiful as always and for once, I could tell they were looking at me and not through me.

That look made me feel beautiful- made me feel like a woman, because there was a bit of a mischievous glint hiding behind it.

I couldn't be certain, but something, something internal, told me that Captain Hyuga's relationship with me and mine with him would be changing in some way or another all too shortly.

I looked up and sure enough, he was staring too.

* * *

Trying to sleep was so hard with him so close to me. I could almost feel his body, considering how close it was to mine and my sleeping bag. I could even feel his slight breath on my neck and it was so distracting that sleep was virtually impossible.

Feigning unconsciousness, I rolled slowly onto my other side to face him. I kept my eyes closed and my face relaxed just on the off chance that he may still be awake.

I stayed that way for a while and after a rough guesstimate of five minutes, something very exciting happened that I would have never expected.

A very male- very large hand ghosted over my neck and light fingertips brushed against my eyelids in a form of caress. It took every ounce of control I had not to open my eyes right then and there, but somehow I managed and it was well worth it.

Slowly, his fingertips slid down my cheeks and into the hollow of my neck. His touch was so light and so gentle that, if I had been sleeping, I don't think I'd have ever felt it.

The pads of his fingers drummed gently along my collarbone and the edge of my bindings. My breath hitched slightly as I wondered how far he was really going to take this- this… whatever this was.

It was as his fingers dipped under the white tape that my eyes finally opened and locked with the opaque pair of his. God, they were beautiful and so piercing. His eyes would never cease to thrill me and I knew that, from that moment on, those eyes could make me melt- make me succumb to his every wish and desire.

I listened closely, hoping he may say a word or make any noise whatsoever.

He didn't make any though, but, then again, he didn't need to. The sound of my binding being torn from my body spoke volumes- telling me that this was not only something I'd dreamt about, but something we both had shared.

It was like speaking without actually saying anything at all.

His eyes told me the world- told me that he only had them for me. His touch was nothing in comparison. His body couldn't make love to me the way his eyes could.

His eyes were a storybook all in themselves and the story was nothing less than a fairytale- a fairytale that I so desperately wanted to be a part of.

* * *

End Note:

Thanks again to m00kie. You're admiration makes me feel like a million bucks. Haha. Please keep reading and keep reviewing. Tell writers you love them, because, before long, you won't have just this story dedicated to you!

With a ton of appreciation and love,

A.W.

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
